Intuitiveness
by littlereaperboy
Summary: Due to a bizarre occurrence, the trio is in need of a new television. Upon purchasing one, however, the remote control proves to be more trouble than it's worth, and surprisingly enough, Crona may have more of an understanding of it than Kid does.


**DISCLAIMER**: Nothing but headcanon and plot belongs to me. All characters are credited to Atsushi Ōkubo.

.:oOo:.

Assembly had been the easy part, naturally; placing it perfectly on the designated space on the wall, but by time all was said and done, curled knuckles pressed to Kid's waistband as he stood in slight discouragement before the contraption that he'd put together in the living room.

Crona's fingers moved to hook onto his ankles, having brought his legs up onto the couch as he watched Kid set up the new television and mount it on the wall. Offering to help would be futile, as the reaper tended to decline assistance and do it all himself, make everything as perfect as it could possibly be; something he only trusted his own hands to do. Crona didn't mind, though; it was something Kid cared about, and he would let him have that. He preferred to watch, anyway.

He didn't quite know how to say that he was simply fascinated, but that was alright, too, because he didn't think he really had to.

"You're finally done diddling around with that thing?" Liz's voice chimed in from behind them, and Kid twisted at the waist to see that she'd draped herself over the back of the couch, on the opposite side of which Crona was sitting. "Turn it on!"

"Patience is a virtue, Liz," Kid sighed, turning back around and glancing about until his eyes found the coffee table, and the strange looking remote control he'd set down on the edge of it.

"I'll turn it on when you give me those batteries I asked for."

"Here," she said quickly, and as he turned again, tossed two small cylinders to him that he impassively raised a hand to catch. "Don't know why we need such a fancy schmancy TV, our other one was just fi—"

"You shot our other one with your sister because there was a 'giant, yucky bug' on the screen."

Silence ensued following his repetition of Patty's given defense, and the reaper turned around again, his eyes half hooded in exasperation and quiet blame. Liz straightened herself up, appearing to be contemplating the worth of tossing him a rude gesture before stepping out of the room, and evidently deciding against it as Kid was left smirking at her retreating form.

"…Is that really what happened to the old one?" Crona asked, his eyebrows knitting upwards in repressed surprise.

"Patty likes to make Liz watch horror films with her, and it makes her feel safe to hold a gun."

"Oh…"

Kid folded the plastic wrappers that he had cut neatly away and placed them back in the box, closing the lid and setting it aside before reaching for the remote, palming the batteries. As he snapped the back off of it, he moved to sit beside Crona on the couch, directly in the center of the empty cushion.

"I figured that a nicer television might be worth it, so long as Patty stops making her sister watch those wretched movies. That way, no gun, no problem," Kid shrugged, pressing the batteries into their places and rolling them with his fingertips so that the bold print on the sides of them faced upwards.

"They think it a compromise, but I think Patty just likes to torture her sister, and by extension, me. This particular television has internet access," he turned the remote over once he'd closed the backing, tilting it in Crona's favor to show him the elaborate keyboard on the thing. "It should be an interesting experience."

The reaper turned his head to offer a swift, small smile, quickly looking back down at the device in his hands to press the power button and aim it at the television. Immediately upon its release, though, the room was engulfed in sharp ringing, the monitor speckled with gray and white that stung his eyes as he snapped his gaze up to it. Crona's hands had flown to cover his ears at first, initially and understandably shocked at the burst of shrill static, though wide eyes soon fell to Kid's suddenly-fumbly hands as he struggled to get it to stop.

Turning it off had been his first instinct, but sooner or later they would have to turn it on again, and figure out what was wrong with it. His teeth grit in his mouth as he scanned the buttons on the controller, utterly lost and only further abashed as the buttons he'd pressed seemed to only make it worse, if that were possible.

"_Dammit_," he growled, lowly and solely for himself in reprimand, "stupid computerized television— damn malfunctioning piece of garbage— trash—"

The noise was getting to be insufferable, Kid's eyes flickering rapidly from the remote to the screen as he questioned his own rationality; why had he thought buying this television would be a good idea? The remote itself was more confusing than a damn stone slab carved with hieroglyphics, and from his standpoint, just about as useful as one in the given situation. Liz was right, their old television had been perfectly fine, — the type, anyway, seeing as she'd blasted a decent hole straight through the one they _actually_ owned, _God_, an insect just_had_ to crawl across the screen, didn't it? — this new one was proving to be a complete disaster—

The static stopped.

Kid blinked, pausing for a moment before looking down at the remote again to find that Crona was pulling his hand away after having pressed 'input' with the tip of his finger.

"…Y-you didn't try that button yet, I figured it would… fix it…"

Befuddled, the reaper glanced between Crona and the remote, then up to the television again to see that it had taken them to a start menu over a prismatic navy background.

"Well," he said, his tone rising back to a usual loftiness, "now that you've effectively solved the mystery of life, how about you figure out how to get to the internet from here?"

A soft chuckle tumbled out of his mouth as his lips pulled back in a grin, lifting his head to offer the expression in Crona's direction. The pinkette's own mouth tweaked upwards at the corners to form a smile in return, and he nodded, leaning where he sat to tilt his knees and shoulders towards Kid just a bit, craning his neck to peer at the remote. The reaper shifted back on the cushion he occupied, handing the controller to Crona as he lifted his own legs onto the couch to cross them and scoot a bit closer, as well. Their kneecaps met and that was all, Crona's simply balancing as he studied the device in his hands and Kid glanced over to study his face.

Most times, it was a case of the reaper having "seen it all before," really, but Crona hadn't. There was something to be said for the way his face changed when he turned a key in a lock and pushed a door open, or when he was asked to show someone else how to work something. It was like praise to him, Kid had come to know, and as simple as equivalent gestures were, they were so utterly important that one could even say moments like pressing the right button on a confusing remote controller were precious.

Silently, Crona raised the remote a bit to point it at the television as he pressed another button. His face depicted uncertainty, but it soon dissolved into relief and a tint of excitement as a white window blinked onto the screen, his eyes immediately snapping back to Kid as if in search of approval.

Kid smiled back at him.

"You're very intuitive, you know that? Well done."

.:oOo:.


End file.
